codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
The White Knight Awakens (episode)
The White Knight Awakens is the second episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Summary Using his newfound power, Lelouch hijacks an enemy Sutherland and leads the rebels in a counterattack against the Britannian Army, forcing Viceroy Clovis la Britannia to allow the release of an experimental Knightmare Frame by the Special Envoys, named the Lancelot, which is piloted by Suzaku Kururugi. The Lancelot proves to be far superior to previous Knightmare Frame models and Lelouch is forced to change his plans. Just as the Britannian Army corners the terrorists, Clovis orders an immediate cease-fire under coercion by Lelouch. Plot It begins with Lelouch who is still in the warehouse where a massacre just took place. He is puzzled with his newly acquired power, which he has received from the mysterious young woman and ponders on what to do with it. However, he is interrupted by an explosion caused by a Sutherland that makes it's way inside. Villetta who is piloting the Sutherland notices the dead bodies that belonged to the Royal Guard and questions on how they are all dead before finding Lelouch standing alone. She questions him on why he is here in the first place, but does not receive a response. Lelouch attempts to use his Geass to force her out of her Sutherland, but soon realizes that his power requires eye contact in order to work. Instead, Lelouch gives Villetta an alias that he is of nobility and requests her of his protection, forcing her to leave her Knightmare. Lelouch is then able to use his Geass and compels her to hand over the Activation Key to her Knightmare. Lloyd is seen waking up Suzaku who has been tended to after being shot by the Royal Guards, teasing the boy about how he had missed his chance of going to heaven. Cécile reveals to Suzaku that the pocket watch that he was carrying was what saved him from being killed as it deflected the bullet. Lloyd then asks him if he would to pilot a Knightmare. It returns back to the Shinjuku Ghetto where the Britannian Military is still killing the Elevens. Kallen who is still piloting her Glasgow tries to defend the fleeing Elevens from the Britannians, while Ohgi and the other members of the resistance do the same as well. Meanwhile, Lelouch contacts Shirley in order to ascertain the situation in the Shinjuku Ghetto. After deducing that reinforcements can't be called in, he decides to work with the terrorists in order to destroy the Britannian forces. Kallen is closed in by Jeremiah and another member of the Purist Faction and attempts to flee from them. Lelouch makes contact with Kallen and tells her to go to the west entrance. Although hesitant at first, she complies and asks what to do next. He tells her to jump onto the train to which she does. Jeremiah however, is unfazed by this and stops the train with his Sutherland. He then orders his subordinate to go after the Glasgow, but is destroyed by Slash Harkens from Lelouch's Sutherland. Shocked, Jeremiah assumes it was caused by friendly fire before realizing that the Sutherland was stolen. He attempts to attack Lelouch, but has his Knightmare's Landspinner destroyed. Kallen rushes to towards Jeremiah, prompting him to eject. Oghi and the others arrive to Kallen's location and decides to follow under Lelouch's orders who has given them Sutherlands to use. Following under Lelouch's orders, Oghi's group easily dominate Clovis' forces. They systematically destroy all Britannian units in the area, but Clovis determined to not be defeated comes up with a plan. He gives the order to break the encirclement protecting him in order to surround the area where the rebels were suspected to be believing that they have a number advantage, but the rebels have retreated to the subways. Kallen then uses her Glasgow's Slash Harken to damage the supports which causes ground underneath Clovis' units to collapse, effectively destroying them and pushes Clovis into a corner. With no choice left, he gives permission for Lloyd to utilize his new creation, the first seventh generation knightmare frame, Lancelot. With Suzaku piloting the Lancelot, he resolves himself to destroy the enemy units in order to cease the bloodshed. Lelouch receives intel of a new Knightmare that is cutting his forces to shreds and attempts to counterattack it. However, Suzaku and the Lancelot are able to easily overpower the terrorists and spots Lelouch. Realizing that the Lancelot is too powerful, Lelouch attempts to flee. Kallen interjects in their fight in order to buy Lelouch time to escape, but is easily overpowered causing her to eject. Lelouch is able to escape the building, but is again followed by the Lancelot. He shoots the buildings in an attempt to damage the Lancelot, but Suzaku easily dodges all of them. However, Suzaku notices a woman and her child falling and decides to give up following Lelouch in order to save them. Near Clovis' G-1 Base, Lelouch is seen disguised as a Britannian soldier and uses his Geass on a soldier to gain access into the Base. On the otherhand, Kallen meets up with Ohgi and the others in a warehouse full of Elevens in order to hide from the military. Ohgi and Kallen discuss about the mysterious voice who was issuing commands and wonders why the person doesn't answer back when they try to reach him. However, they are surprised when the Britannian Military locates their whereabouts and prepares to fire at them. Before the order is given, a ceasefire is made by Clovis saving them from death. Meanwhile, inside the G-1 Base, it is revealed that Lelouch has made it all the way to Clovis's position and was the one who threatened Clovis to order a ceasefire to all of his forces. Clovis jokingly asks to his masked gunman on what they should do next, mentioning a game of chess. Lelouch on the otherhand states that they used to play chess together when they were both young at the Aries Villas. This only puts Clovis into more confusion as only members of the Imperial Family know and have been there. Lelouch, then reveals himself to Clovis as a prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *Skirmish in Shinjuku Ghetto (Concluded) Powers or Abilities used *Lelouch's Geass Conversation The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar. The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war upon Japan. Confronted by Britannia's newest weapon, the formidable Knightmare Frame, Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month. The conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, rights, culture and dignity. Finally, even its name was taken away. 11. The name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Lelouch: I don't understand what it is you wanted me to do. Why did you give me this bizarre power? Villetta: How could all these Royal Guards be dead? What happened here, boy? And why is a Britannian student in a place like this?! Are you deaf? Answer me or I'll- Answer me! Lelouch: I order you to come out. At once! Villetta: Who the hell do you think you are to order me? Lelouch: I see. It only works with direct eye contact. My name is Allen Spacer, my father's a duke. Villetta: Nobility? Lelouch: My ID card's in my breast pocket. After you confirm who I am, I'll request your protection. Villetta: Keep your hands up in the air, I'll take out your ID. Lelouch: Now then, hand your Knightmare over to me. Villetta: Understood. The code number is XG21G2D4. Lelouch: Got it. Villetta: What the-- ____________________________________________________________________________________ Lloyd: So are we having a bad day? Looks like you missed a chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi. Suzaku: I did? Where? Lloyd: Hmm? Ah, we're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Cecile: With Prince Clovis nearby this is probably the safest place anywhere. This is what saved your life, Mr. Suzaku. Lloyd: You're lucky it was under your protective suit because that's what deflected the bullet. Cecile: Is it a keepsake? Suzaku: Yeah, very. Lloyd: You Elevens believe that gods live inside of everything, even objects, don't you? I guess this one-- Suzaku: Is Lelou- What's the latest on the situation? Lloyd: It looks like the poison gas was released. Massive Eleven casualties have been reported. Cecile: They haven't caught the perpetrators yet. Suzaku: They haven't, huh? Not yet? Lloyd: Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare frame? Suzaku: But there's no way an Eleven would be made a knight. Lloyd: Well, supposing you could? Congratulations, the only Knightmare of its kind awaits you! Once you take the controls of this big beauty everything will change, you and your world. Cecile: Whether you want it to or not. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Kallen: Those damn Britannians! Ogi: Kallen, can the Glasgow still move? Kallen: Don't worry Ogi, it's all right. I'll decoy them! Get the people out of here. The only ones that'll be captured are those of us in the resistance. Ogi: I know but we're trapped, they've got us completely surrounded. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Students: That's because you don't have enough leg strength, right? You're wrong. You sink when you get fat. Because you snack, right? I'll be fine, I burn up twice as many calories. Shirley: Ah, Lelou? What in the world have you been doing? Where are you now? If you keep cutting class, you'll get held back. Lelouch: Are you near a TV? Shirley: A TV? Lelouch: Sorry, but this is important. Shirley: Hang on. Hey, can I change the channel? Student: Huh? To what? Lelouch: The news, is there anything about Shinjuku? Shirley: News? Uhh, let's see... There's nothing on. Traffic restrictions? Lelouch :Why is it restricted? Shirley: I don't know. They're not saying. Lelouch: I get it. Once they finish everything off, they'll release news that favors the military. Shirley: Ooh, you're gambling again, aren't you? I've warned you before more than once how dangerous that is! Lelouch: Yep, you caught me. By the way, tell my little sister that I'm gonna be late home tonight, would you? Thanks. Shirley: Oooh! Why does he always hang up on me like that?! Announcement: The number you have called is beyond service range. Shirley: Oh darn it, not this again. Lelouch: They need to keep a lid on this information, so it'll be hard for them to call in reinforcements. They'll have to make do with the pieces they have on the board. But I'm hemmed in here, and it'll be tough to break through by myself. Gaining refuge carries its own risk, too. I want payback for being dragged into your fight. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Jeremiah: It's our Glasgow friend. Kallen: Just 30 minutes left! Lelouch: The west entrance. Use the tracks to move to the west entrance. Kallen: Who's this! How do you know this code?! Lelouch: That doesn't matter. If you wanna win, you're just gonna have to trust me. Kallen: To win? Okay, what am I supposed to do now? Jeremiah: You pathetic Eleven. If you simply run away, this hunt hasn't much to offer in the way of sport. Lelouch: Since you trusted me, you're gonna win. Jump onto the train! Kallen: Gotcha! Jeremiah: You think you can get through that way, hmm? If that's your plan, then... You! Go after the Glasgow. Military: Yes, My Lord! Jeremiah: What the...? Shot by friendly fire? What's your name and your unit?! We're after the one armed Glasgow. Oh my god! A terrorist?! Kallen: Aaaaah! Jeremiah: You son of a--! Kallen: You saved me. But how did you get ahold of a Sutherland? What? Where did he go? Ogi: Kallen! What the hell was that radio message earlier? Kallen: What? He contacted you, too? Ogi: Sure did. And Yoshida's group ought to be here soon. Lelouch: Are you in charge? Ogi: Ah, yeah. Lelouch: I present to you the cargo in that train over there. They're tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win, then follow my orders. Resistance: There's more in here! Resistance: Here, too! Resistance: Amazing! Maybe we should give this guy a chance. Kallen: All this? But how? Lelouch: Woman in the Glasgow! Kallen: Y-yes! Lelouch: Stay where you are. Your unit's gonna run decoy. You got that? Kallen: Understood. Lelouch: Energy filler status? Kallen: About 15 minutes worth. Lelouch: Then recharge it! In 10 minutes, I'll contact you with your next instructions. This is wearing me out. Regardless, I'll need determination to succeed. After all, I'm betting my life in this game. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Bartley: The terrorists are mixed among the Eleven populous and they're mounting a minor resistance against us. But they pose little threat to our vastly superior army. Clovis: We know that. Moving on. Bartley: Understood, Your Highness. The gas capsules will be-- Clovis: What the public thinks. Bartley: Yes. We’ll keep searching for her. Clovis: Either way I want her captured dead or alive. Tamaki: Hey, are you certain about this whole thing? They’ve all had their IFFs removed. What if this is a trap? Ogi: The other side has total advantage in this war. They don’t need to set any traps. All right people, let's move. Get to your assigned points. Lelouch: P1, can you move? It operates basically the same as what you're used to. Ogi: Can’t you tell us who you are, at least your name? Lelouch: I can’t do that. What if these signals are being intercepted? Anyway, if Q1 is on schedule, enemy Sutherlands, probably two of them, will reach you in 23 seconds. Shoot them through the wall. Tamaki: Aaarrrg, he’s out of his mind. Ogi: Everyone, double check your weapons. Tamaki: What?! Are you serious? Military: Enemy spotted at point F 31. Clovis: A feint, eh? How pedestrian. Bartley: Tell Laslo’s squad to go straight in. Have Eugen and Valerie strike from the rear. Ogi: 3, 2, 1 , fire! Military: Sir Eugen and Sir Valerie, both lost. Clovis: Hmm? An ambush? Lelouch: An ID signal can be a double edged sword. Besides, if the terrorists follow the orders I issue, my task at hand is sure to be completed. P1, P4, P7, move a hundred meter to the right and fire your slash harkens toward 3 o’clock. Ogi: You heard him. Do what the voice says. Tamaki: Damn, what else does he want us to do? Lelouch: P5, ready? Tamaki: Yeah. Quit calling me that. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Military: Ah! They're using the same-- Military: The enemy's moving towards G 28. Bartley: Send Laslo's Squad, I mean Glaubey's Squad! Clovis:This means terrorists have our military weaponry? Military: Sir Glaubey has ejected! His unit's been lost! Bartley: Change our codes, they're intercepting our transmission. Military: We already have sir, four times! Bartley: Do it again. Clovis: This failure is unacceptable. Bartley: ...Forgive me. Lloyd: Good afternoon. Bartley: What is it? We’re in the middle of an operation. Lloyd: I’d say it's time to deploy the ASEEC's special weapon. Clovis: We've no time for this right now. Lelouch: R2, fire anchor. B7, use UN ordnance. N group, you'll continue your advance. Military: You bloody Eleven! Military: We just lost Laslo's Squad. Clovis: So do it. We’ll have to bring up Quincey’s squad. Bartley: My Lord, that will break the encirclement. Lelouch: Now then, the enemy has five options. Their move. Clovis: Reinforce the breach with some of the units guarding me. All we know for certain is that enemy forces are here. Jeremiah: Who ordered them to break formation? Lelouch: Well that’s a more stupid move than I expected. You, Q1, do you have an area map? Kallen: Yes, I have a map of the old town. But it has no current land marks. Lelouch: It’ll do. Clovis: All right, send in Burts and the others too. Lelouch: Mission number 3 now. Clovis: Concentrate our forces there. Surround them. Lelouch: Is everything prepared? Clovis: The enemy’s main force is that center dot. Finish every one of them off. Lelouch: Hm. Clovis: What?! Where's the enemy? Lelouch: With this, I call check. Lelouch: HAHAHAHAHA! My plan worked, didn’t it. I can do it. I can. I can defeat Britannia! 'Clovis: '''Who? Who in the hell am I up against? What if he’s even better than Todo? Lloyd! Lloyd: Yes, Your Highness. Clovis: Can it win, will your toy beat them? Lloyd: My Lord, please be so kind as to call it Lancelot. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Z-01 Lancelot now activating. Lancelot activating. Releasing hatch. Z-01 Lancelot standby for activation. Pallet extension initiating. Cecile: Did you read the manual? Suzaku: Pretty much. Cecile: Well done. You scored at the top of the class in the simulator. Suzaku: Hey, look. About what you told me earlier. Cecile: Huh? Ah, it could be. But the possibility is nearly zero. Suzaku: But that means there's still a chance, right? Cecile: Yes, I'm afraid that's true. Even so, you're not to do anything reckless. The new system is not outfitted with an ejection mechanism. Suzaku: OK. I understand, Miss Cecile. That's it? Cecile: Yes, the advanced weapon developed by us in the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps, Lancelot, the world's first seventh generation Knightmare Frame. Lloyd: Well, if you're ready, Suzaku, shall we proceed with the initial startup? Cecile: Initial startup. Now perceiving from phase twenty. Equipping energy filler. Confirm pre-start. Energy filler now at full output. 30 seconds to reach critical voltage. Core Luminance, shifting phase. Cecile: Initiating devicer setup. Confirming entry of devicer into Z-01. Individual ID registration confirmed. Confirm man-machine interface. Engage. Yggdrasil Resonance confirmed. Rejection Responce, weak. Devicer's Stress Responce, weak. All readings, nominal... Lloyd: So far, it's going per the data. ...status, all green. Status of back up tactical bank, authorized. Secondary confirmation, given. Suzaku: Lancelot, activate ME-boost. Cecile: Lancelot, launch! Lloyd: HAHAHAHA! Running full throttle right out of the gate. Suzaku: Cooler than the manual. With this...! ____________________________________________________________________________________ Tamaki: Huh? What is that? It doesn't look like a Sutherland. Lelouch: Hahaha... Another push and the check point will fall. Resistance: This is B group, reporting enemy presence. Lelouch: Hm? Reinforcements? Real battle is different, isn’t it? Status? Resistance: Every one ejected, but they took out four units in nothing flat. Lelouch: Enemy numbers? Resistance: Just one. I think it’s a new model. I’ve never seen anything like it- Ah! Lelouch: What’s happening out there? Resistance: Bastard! Lelouch: What? It reflects bullets? Resistance: Arrh, what do we do? Ishida! Ah! Lelouch: Useless so called terrorists. With all the resources they have, they're being beaten by one unit. Resistance: Damn it! Suzaku: Yes, I can do this. With Lancelot I can stop all this at once. Lelouch: N4, N5, hold there. When the rear units arrive, surround that thing. Resistance: Gotcha. We can't stop it! Lelouch: N units, what is it? What happened? Something I didn't foresee? Clovis: For heaven’s sake. Now I’ll owe my older brother a debt I don’t need to incur. It's for the best, though. Ougi: Ah! Lelouch: P1! Report! The enermy, can it really be only one unit? Cecile: These readings are even higher than predicted. Lloyd: It's because our pilot is taking his job very seriously. Suzaku: If I can stop all the Knightmares, then this battle is over. No matter what it takes, I've gotta save Lelouch and that girl. Lelouch: You mean this thing's what's ruining my plan? Suzaku: Are you the guy that's in command? Lelouch: Nothing more than a pilot. How dare he! No choice, I've gotta get out of here. Kallen: Hey, I’m returning the favor. I can't-- Lelouch: I must remember that the most vital element in battle is the human one. That damn monster's unstoppable! Suzaku: Bastard. He's tearing things up for no reason! Woman: Eeeeeeeeek! Lelouch: In the midst of battle he rescues someone? Hm, I concede you the tactical victory here. Nevertheless... Lloyd: Huh? He saved someone? Lab worker: Yes, so it would seem. Lloyd :Hm... It's very strange of him. Woman: Ah! Cecile: Suzaku, are you tired? We'll call it quits for today. Suzaku: No. I'm fine. Please let me keep going. Lloyd: Be careful with his operational time! Cecile: Yes, sir. Lloyd: My, that boy's an excellent piece of equipment. Soldier: Stop there, your ID. This is Prince Clovis’s personal transport. Lelouch: At last, the check point. And barely guarded, per my plan. Soldier: Your plan? Lelouch: That’s right. Now I'd like you to let me pass. Soldier: Yes, sir. Understood. Ougi: Kallen! Man: It's your fault. This is what happened when you oppose the Britannians. Tamaki: What!? Why you gutless coward? Woman: How many people were killed because of this!? Tamaki: Shut up! Do you know how many of us were killed or captured? Do ya? Quit crying. Kallen: Ougi, who was that voice we heard? Ougi :Damned if I know. He doesn't answer when I call so maybe he b-- Tamaki: There, you see! Instead of following somebody we don't even know, we should've use the poison gas. Ougi: But he-- Tamaki: Damn Nagata to hell! Soldier: So this is where you Eleven vermin scurried off to. Prepared to fire! Kallen: Naoto! Soldier: Commence-- ____________________________________________________________________________________ Clovis: Attention all forces. Cease fire at once. Suzaku: Cease fire? Clovis: I Clovis, third prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of Area Eleven, here by command you, all forces are ordered to cease fire at once. You also cease destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are here by ordered, cease fire at once. I shall allow no further fighting. Clovis: Are you satisfied? Lelouch: Very. Well done. Clovis: And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads, or perhaps a nice game of chess? Lelouch: That has a familiar ring. Clovis: Hmm? Lelouch: Don’t you recall? The two of us used to play chess together as boys. Of course, I would always win. Clovis: What? Lelouch: Remember? At the Aries Villa? Clovis: You, who are you? Lelouch: It’s been a long time, big brother. The eldest son of the late consort Marianne and seventeenth in line to the imperial throne, Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service. Clovis: Lelouch?! B-But I thought-- Lelouch: That I was dead? You were wrong. I have returned, Your Highness. And I’ve come back to change everything. ''Preview "How could a single student ever be able to change the world? It isn't realistic; just think about it for a moment and you'll see that. Nevertheless, now that I hold the advantage, there may be a strategic move I need to play." -End of Episode 2-